


a fluke of the universe

by amaelamin



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Mutual Pining, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 17:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaelamin/pseuds/amaelamin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hongbin's emotionally unavailable and Ravi's desperate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a fluke of the universe

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on AFF on 19 sept 2015.

“Won’t your boyfriend mind?”

Jaehwan’s voice is both amused and mocking, and Wonsik is far too drunk to try to figure out if he should be pissed off or not.

“You know he’s not my boyfriend,” he says, mouth against Jaehwan’s ear, intimate and much too close just like the press of their bodies in the middle of the dancefloor. He can’t hear Jaehwan’s answer but it feels like a derisive snort – Wonsik pulls him even closer by his hips to shut him up. He needs to stop letting his one-night stands become once-a-fortnight-at-least stands; Jaehwan knows way too much about him. It’s hot and too crowded, other men bumping up against him and shoving him further into Jaehwan’s willing arms, and it’s stifling but freeing at the same time. Nothing like getting drunk and dancing the night away in a nameless gay club till your clothes are soaked through and waking up tomorrow in a strange bed belonging to (hopefully) someone hot, after all. Best way to run from most problems, emotional ones especially. Wonsik recommends it.

His not-boyfriend is, coincidentally, currently exactly in Wonsik’s sightline, leaning against one of the railings that separate the bar area from the dancefloor and nursing a drink while completely ignoring the guy next to him trying to chat him up. _Way too buff,_ Wonsik thinks through the haze in his head and distracting feel of Jaehwan’s body underneath his clothes moving against him. _Hongbin likes them slightly leaner. Like me._

Hongbin knocks back the rest of his drink as the guy finally gives up but he doesn’t move from his spot against the railing. Soon someone else is sure to pick up where Too Buff Guy left off – Hongbin has a face that could launch at least fifty ships, if not a hundred, after all. _Maybe Hongbin will fuck the next one. Maybe Hongbin will ask if Wonsik wants to fuck him together._

Wonsik screws his eyes shut for a moment. He didn’t come here to think about Hongbin. That’s precisely the entire reason why he’s here – to Not Think About Hongbin. Or watch him from a distance while Jaehwan sucks a hickey into his neck –

“Hey,” Wonsik pushes Jaehwan away slightly. “No marks.”

“Why, will your boyfriend not like it?”  

 _No, Hongbin won’t like it._ Wonsik stares at Jaehwan for a few seconds and then guides his mouth back to Wonsik’s neck. _Fuck Hongbin._

Fuck Hongbin, who calls him over to spend the night but never to spend the day; who lets Wonsik hold his hand but never agrees to go on a date; who sends him random sweet text messages when Wonsik leasts expects them and then never replies when Wonsik messages back. Fuck Hongbin who gets jealous when Wonsik fucks other people but left Wonsik hanging the night Wonsik had confessed his feelings. Yeah. Fuck Hongbin. Especially fuck Hongbin right this instant who’s staring at him and Jaehwan dancing – dancing being used in a very loose sense here – and the look on his face is one Wonsik’s seen time and time again, usually when some other man has his hands on Wonsik. He knows Wonsik can see him – probably knows Wonsik’s been watching him too. _Fuck_ Hongbin.

Yet, Wonsik still can’t suppress the shudder that runs through him at the knowledge that Hongbin is watching while Jaehwan has his mouth on him, that Hongbin can see Wonsik’s own hands moving on Jaehwan’s back underneath his shirt – Jaehwan takes the shudder to mean something else, and moves up to kiss Wonsik.

_Fuck Hongbin who will never admit to feeling anything for him even though everybody else can see it and the whole world feels sorry for Wonsik wrapped around Hongbin’s little finger and fuck Hongbin who won’t let him stay but won’t let him leave and fuck his own inability to leave Hongbin anyway and fuck Hongbin who –_

Jaehwan’s not kissing him anymore, and when Wonsik opens his eyes Hongbin is there, and he’s got one unfriendly hand on Jaehwan’s shoulder and Jaehwan is laughing – laughing, the asshole! – and backing away, sending one last wink Wonsik’s way.

 _Call me_ , he mouths mischievously before he turns to go, and Wonsik resolves then and there never to fuck him ever again.

When Hongbin kisses him it’s possessive and Wonsik feels it all the way to his bones, through the pounding of the music and mixing with the taste of Jaehwan still on his tongue and under Hongbin’s roaming hands as if he’s trying to take over every inch of Wonsik Jaehwan touched.

Wonsik’s too drunk for this, he really is. He melts into Hongbin anyway, vaguely aware he’s too easy and Hongbin’s totally unashamed of treating him like territory to be claimed and defended.

“Fuck you,” Wonsik mumbles into Hongbin’s mouth, and Hongbin’s grip on him tightens. “You treat me like – like I’m a thing you own-”

Hongbin just kisses him harder till Wonsik’s panting, and then they’re moving; pushing through the bodies with Hongbin’s hand firm on Wonsik’s wrist. The cold night air makes Wonsik gasp once they make it out and he runs his free hand through his hair, letting the breeze cool his face. Hongbin doesn’t let go until they reach his car parked in one of the last rows of the lot behind the club.

“Get in,” Hongbin says, and Wonsik does because when has he ever not done what Hongbin wanted him to –

Hongbin presses him down onto the backseat and Wonsik would worry about someone catching them if the alcohol in his blood would let him. Hongbin goes slow as he pulls Wonsik’s shirt off over his head and his jeans down his legs, and Wonsik is confused because Hongbin’s been playful and assertive and even awkward when it comes to sex but never _gentle_ , not like this, not spending so much time kissing when they’re nothing but bare skin on skin and achingly hard, not cradling Wonsik’s head between his hands like he’s holding something fragile and precious.

“What are you-” Wonsik tries to ask, but Hongbin doesn’t let him, and honestly it’s cramped and Wonsik is scared he’s going to tip them both off the seat and Hongbin isn’t exactly featherlight on top of him, but Hongbin’s touching him like he’s seeing Wonsik for the first time and there’s something in Hongbin’s face that Wonsik doesn’t know how to decipher. So Wonsik lifts his hands to Hongbin’s hair and runs them through the soft strands slowly, reverently, and Hongbin lets his head fall on Wonsik’s shoulder. _I love you_ , his hands say, and they’ve never really said anything else.

“Don’t see him again,” Hongbin whispers as he pushes inside Wonsik, later, and Wonsik can’t answer because he’s too overwhelmed by how close they are, how full he is with Hongbin between his legs and Hongbin’s scent and skin and breath and still holding him gently like he could break.

“I won’t either,” Hongbin continues and for a moment Wonsik’s eyes widen at the thought that that bastard Jaehwan’s been fucking Hongbin too all this time before he realizes with a jolt that’s not what Hongbin means.

He moves his head to look at Hongbin but Hongbin doesn’t let him, burying his face in Wonsik’s neck. Wonsik tries to slow his breathing but he can’t; it’s coming too fast as it is, his heart firing with the way Hongbin’s moving inside him and beating like it recognizes its true owner. Wonsik tightens his thighs around Hongbin’s waist but doesn’t close his eyes.

Hongbin’s breathless and sweating – his car’s airconditioning has always been shit – and for a while the only sound is both their panting. Wonsik feels desperate for some reason; desperate like when he was younger and sex was an irresistible release he chased, delirious in the feel and touch of another body. Hongbin is the embodiment of that feeling – desperation and overwhelming pleasure tangled up together with incredible frustration and utter satisfaction.

When Wonsik comes with Hongbin’s hand on his cock and Hongbin finally thrusting hard into him, gentle no longer, little stars burst behind his eyes and the moan that escapes him is long and broken. His head is arched back, Hongbin’s lips resting lightly on his adam’s apple as they go boneless together and quiet in their recovery.

“Relationships – I can’t – but you,” Hongbin breaks the silence once their skin has cooled some, mumbling against his throat, close to where Jaehwan’s hickey must be. “Understand?”

“No,” Wonsik says truthfully, feeling dazed and hyperaware at the same time.

“I’ll try. For you. Understand?”

Hongbin refuses to say anything else and helps Wonsik haphazardly pull on his clothes before driving them both back to his dingy off-campus apartment, all too familiar to Wonsik. But next morning Hongbin doesn’t wake him up early so he can leave – Hongbin makes breakfast in his tiny kitchen and they eat it together, Wonsik trying to catch Hongbin’s eye and Hongbin stubbornly avoiding him. They shower together slowly and start the day properly, moans drowned by the sound of the water, and when Hongbin has to leave for class he lets Wonsik stay. Wonsik is momentarily at a total loss before he decides to help Hongbin clean while he’s gone, and the situation is so absurdly new that he stops in the middle of Hongbin’s cramped living room to laugh slightly hysterically at himself.

When Hongbin comes back they go out for lunch and make cautious small talk; Wonsik realizes that all this time he never even knew what Hongbin’s major was.

“I’ll, uh. I’ll call you?” Wonsik says as they stand outside the little café they’d eaten in, time for him to go home himself and get ready for his part-time job.

“Sure,” Hongbin says, smiling a small smile that quickly blossoms into an embarrassed grin and then laugh when Wonsik can’t help grinning back. “This is the longest we’ve ever spent together at one stretch, do you realise that?”

“Tired of me already?” Wonsik asks, the question more serious than he allowed it to sound.

Hongbin just shakes his head no, still smiling. “Call me.”

“Okay,” Wonsik says and moves in awkwardly, trying to go for a goodbye kiss that Hongbin looks taken aback at, out in the daylight and in public for the first time. So Wonsik pulls back the same time Hongbin changes his mind and leans in, but after a few tries they get it right; a quick peck on the corner of Hongbin’s mouth that leads to two more lingering ones, Hongbin finally pushing Wonsik away with colour high on his cheeks.

“Fuck off already,” Hongbin says, flustered, so Wonsik fucks off.

He calls the moment his shift ends, and by the speed Hongbin picks up Wonsik allows himself to hope that maybe, just maybe, Hongbin was waiting by his phone.

An hour later they hang up and for the life of him Wonsik couldn’t say what they’d talked about all that time, but he’s grinning like a loon as he starts typing a message.

_To: jaehwan_

_sorry dude. doesn’t look like we’re going to hook up again._

A reply comes almost instantly – no wonder, actually. Jaehwan and his phone were rarely separated.

_From: jaehwan_

_Why? Your boyfriend won’t like it?_

Wonsik laughs outright.

_To: jaehwan_

_yeah. my boyfriend won’t like it._


End file.
